trekcreativefandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Classification
Standard planet classifications. class A - geo-thermal Age: 0-2 billion years *Diameter: 1,000 - 10,000 km *Location: Ecosphere / Cold Zone *Surface: Partially molten *Atmosphere: Primarily hydrogen compounds *Evolution: Cools to become Class-C *Life-Forms: None *Example: Gothos Class B - geo-morteus Age: 0-10 billion years *Diameter: 1,000 - 10,000 km *Location: Hot Zone *Surface: Partially molten, high surface temperature. *Atmosphere: Extremely tenuous, few chemically active gases. *Life-Forms None *Example: Mercury Class C -ice body Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 1,000 < km *Location: Cold Zone *Surface: Ices mixed with occasional rocks. *Atmosphere: Frozen *Life-Forms: None *Examples: Pluto, Psi 2000 Class D -asteroid / moon *Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 100 - 3,000 km *Location: Anywhere *Surface: Barren and cratered *Atmosphere: None or very tenuous *Life-Forms: None *Example: Moon (Sol IIIa), Lunar V (Bajor VIIe) Class E - geo-plastic Age: 0-2 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Molten, high surface temperature *Atmosphere: Hydrogen compounds and reactive gases *Evolution: Cools to become Class-F *Life-Forms: Carbon-cycle (Excalbian) *Example: Excalbia Class F - geo-metallic Age: 1-3 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Volcanic eruptions due to molten core *Atmosphere: Hydrogen compounds *Evolution: Cools to become Class-G *Life-Forms: Silicon-based (Horta) *Example: Janus VI Class G - geo-crystalline Age: 3-4 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Still crystallizing *Atmosphere: Carbon dioxide, some toxic gases *Evolution: Cools to become Class-K, L, M, N, O, or P *Life-Forms: Primitive single-celled organisms *Example: Delta-Vega Class H - desert Age: 4-10 billions years *Diameter: 8,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Hot Zone / Ecosphere / Cold Zone *Surface: Hot and arid, little or no surface water *Atmosphere: May contain heavy gases and metal vapors *Life-Forms: Drought- and radiation-resistant plants, animal life *Example: Rigel XII, Tau Cygna V Class I- gas supergiant Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 140,000 - 10 million km *Location: Cold Zone *Surface: Tenuous, comprised of gaseous hydrogen and hydrogen compounds; radiates heat *Atmosphere: Zones vary in temperature, pressure and composition; water vapor may be present *Life-Forms: Unknown *Example: Q'tahL Class J - gas giant Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 50,000 - 140,000 km *Location: Cold Zone *Surface: Tenuous, comprised of gaseous hydrogen and hydrogen compounds; radiates some heat *Atmosphere: Zones vary in temperature, pressure and composition *Life-Forms: Hydrocarbon-based (Jovian) *Example: Jupiter, Saturn Class K - adaptable Age: 4-10 billion years *Diameter: 5,000 - 10,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Barren, little of no surface water *Atmosphere: Thin, mostly carbon dioxide *Life-Forms: Primitive single-celled organisms; adaptable for humanoid colonization through the use of pressure domes *Example: Mars, Mudd Class L - marginal Age: 4-10 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Rocky and barren, little surface water *Atmosphere: Oxygen/argon, high concentration of carbon dioxide *Life-Forms: Limited to plant life; suitable for humanoid colonization *Example: Indri VIII Class M - terrestrial Age: 3-10 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Surface water abundant; if water or ice covers more than 80% of surface, planet is considered Class-O or Class-P *Atmosphere: Nitrogen, oxygen, trace elements *Life-Forms Extensive vegetation, animal life, humanoids *Example: Earth, Vulcan, Cardassia Prime Class N - reducing Age: 3-10 billions years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: High surface temperature due to greenhouse effect; water exists only as vapor *Atmosphere: Extremely dense, carbon dioxide and sulfides *Life-Forms: Unknown *Example: Venus Class O - pelagic Age: 3-10 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Liquid water covers 80% or more of surface area *Atmosphere: Nitrogen, oxygen, trace elements *Life-Forms: Aquatic vegetation, animal life, humanoids *Example: Argo Class P - glaciated Age: 3-10 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Ecosphere *Surface: Water ice covers 80% or more of surface area *Atmosphere: Nitrogen, oxygen, trace elements *Life-Forms: Hardy vegetation, animal life, humanoids *Example: Exo III, Breen Homeworld Class Q - variable Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 4,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Hot Zone / Ecosphere / Cold Zone *Surface: Ranges from molten to water and/or carbon dioxide ice, due to eccentric orbit or variable output of star *Atmosphere: Ranges from tenuous to very dense *Example: Genesis Planet Class R - rogue Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 4,000 - 15,000 km *Location: Interstellar space, cometary halos *Surface: May be temperate due to geothermal venting *Atmosphere: Primarily volcanic outgassing *Life-Forms: Non-photosynthetic plants, animal life *Example: Dakala Class S/T - near star Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 10-50 million km (Class-S) 50-120 million km (Class-T) *Location: Cold Zone *Surface: Tenuous, composed of gaseous hydrogen and hydrogen compounds; radiates considerable heat *Atmosphere: Zones vary in temperature, pressure and composition; water vapor may be present *Life-Forms: Unknown Class Y - demon Age: 2-10 billion years *Diameter: 10,000 - 50,000 km *Location: Hot Zone / Ecosphere / Cold Zone *Surface: Temperatures can exceed 500°K *Atmosphere: Turbulent, saturated with toxic chemicals and thermionic radiation *Life-Forms: Mimetic (Delta Quadrant) Category:Lexicon Category:Planets Category:Treknical